


Storks

by periwren



Series: Young Lies [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Lies, School, childhoods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: A continuation in the Sides Young Lies series we find out that the strangest lie Logan as a child believed came from his teacher, regarding whether or not he is adopted.Honestly really didn't know what to title this one so it might change is something more inspired comes to me.





	Storks

“What about you Logan?” asked Patton curiously.

A look of deep concentration came over Logan’s face as Roman and Virgil looked at him expectantly.

Logan scratched the side of his head nervously as he frowned, “Um unfortunately I cannot recall my parents ever telling me any outlandish lies as a child –”

“What about that time you thought you could get sick from a computer virus?” interrupted Patton.

“Patton that was _you_ and I was the one who corrected your misconception.” said Logan.

“Oh – that’s right oops.” muttered Patton as the others giggled slightly.

“So, Logan the genius never fell for anything,” said Roman sounding very disappointed.

“Well… not quite. My parents didn’t tell me any ridiculous lies but there was this time involving my teacher when I first started school.”

Logan cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses before continuing.

“During my first or second week of starting school my teacher told me and my entire class that I was not adopted.”

Patton, Roman and Virgil just looked at Logan confused until Virgil voiced what all three of them were thinking.

“But – you _are_ adopted!”

“Yes. I am. Let me explain.” continued Logan, “When I first started school some of the other kids started spreading rumours and teasing me saying that I was adopted. _Now at the time I did not know I was adopted._ I didn’t really know what “adopted” was, but because the other kids were being mean and teasing I assumed it was a bad thing – like having cooties. I would get upset and cry saying, “I’m not adopted!””

“Aw poor Logan,” said Patton.

“Now at the time I understood I was a bit different because I had two mummy’s and the other kids would have a mummy and a daddy – my parents had explained this and told me that it didn’t matter if a child has a mummy and daddy or two mummy’s or two daddy’s or only one mummy or one daddy or even just grandparents, what was important was that they loved me. But as a small child I didn’t realise that I was adopted – I mean at the time I didn’t know where babies came from, but obviously one of the other kids realised or their parents told them that I was adopted. Mind you they weren’t harassing me for having lesbian parents just the fact I was adopted.”

“So how did you teacher get involved?” asked Virgil.

“Well to this day I’m really not sure exactly what my teacher was thinking – I mean they had met my mother’s so… I don’t know maybe they thought I could have been a surrogate baby or they thought that if my parents hadn’t told me I was adopted it wasn’t anyone else’s place to do so – “

Here Logan looked nervously at Patton, “You know, how it’s not right to tell other people’s children that there’s no um, you know – Santa’s secret.”

Patton stared him without comprehension, Roman and Virgil spared quick glances at Patton – did he really not know Santa wasn’t real?

“Ahem.” Logan quickly cleared his throat and got back to his story, “Anyway I came back into the classroom from lunchtime nearly in tears my teacher asked what was wrong and I told them that in the sand pit the other kids said they could make sand castles, but I had to make a sand orphanage because I was adopted. And I said to my teacher that wasn’t fair because I’m not adopted.  So, the teacher sat the whole class down and yelled at everyone – yes yelled – that everyone was being very bad and I was not adopted and no one was to say that I was adopted ever again and if they did then special story time would be cancelled. Special story time was in the last half hour of the day before school finished where the teacher would read to us. And remember this was only during my first week or two of school, it was the first time we had our teacher yell at us – we were all scared stiff.” Logan chuckled nervously.

“So, from that day on; I was not adopted. It was many years later, even after the whole sex education of how babies are made, did I think to myself – wait _am_ I actually adopted?”

“How old were you before you thought you might be adopted?” asked Roman

Logan blushed, “Um around 16.”

The others laughed affectionately and Logan joined in too. 


End file.
